1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple glazed window unit and venetian blind assembly and more particularly such an assembly operated by an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Art
It is has been quite common recently to mount a venetian blind in the space between panes of a double glazed window or between two of the panes of a multiple glazed window. Because the venetian blind itself is fully sealed within the space, which itself is hermetically sealed both from the exterior and the interior of the room to which the assembly is mounted, control of the blind is quite difficult. One way to achieve this is to provide a magnetic operation in which an actuating member is mounted on the room side of the inner pane which co-operates with an operating member in the space between the panes. Another proposal has been to mount an electric motor in the space between the panes but considerable difficulty has been experienced in this latter proposal in supplying current to the motor for power and/or to control of the motor. The problem is that electrical conductors for this purpose must be introduced into the interior of the space in a hermetically sealed manner. The first option is to bore a hole through the glass pane for this purpose, but this produces undesired stresses in the adjacent area of the glass which can lead to cracking of the pane and the second option is to form a bore in the frame of the glass. This is disadvantageous because it positions the electrical connection in a concealed and difficult to reach position.